Unreliable?
by milady.otaku
Summary: When Xiaoyu is trapped by Hwoarang in one of his revenge plans on Jin, she will find out if Jin really loves her, or if he could careless...
1. The Beggining

Hn

Hn. So, after about three years and a shitload of education, I am rewriting this fic…even though I only uploaded two chapters. For everyone who waited patiently, I thank you. For newcomers to this story, I say welcome. For flamers, I say shove it in your mouth and suck it. But, there's not enough energy in the world to hate people, so whatever. I really don't think I care. Hn. Before I get off into a full out rant, I present to thee, Unreliable V.2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken.

xxxxxxx

_Jin…_

His name echoed continuously through her head. _Jin…what happened? I'm sorry… _The lights on the ceiling flickered on and off as Ling Xiaoyu drifted into full consciousness. _Nnn…where am I?_ The second question seemed to have more impact on her, for when the thought entered her mind she jumped to her feet. As an after effect, she became light headed, and immediately sat back down. As she returned to normal, she took in her surroundings.

She seemed to be in an old ((or poorly taken care of)) jail cell; the three grey walls to her sides and back were cracked and the color faded- probably due to years of sun exposure. There was one small window; well, that was the technical term, but it seemed only like a small hole shielded with bars. Turning around, she saw the bars reciprocated, if not bigger, and noticed that they acted as a barrier to the run down hallway. She hesitantly walked over to the cell door and poked at the lock, but nothing happened. She stayed absolutely quiet for a moment. Quiet. _Quiet._

Hastily, she gripped the bars and peered out. There were at least two cells in her immediate view, and they were both empty. Reluctantly pressing her face to the rusted bars, she saw two more cells to her left and right: all also empty. _Alone…she couldn't be! There had to be someone here! Here…Where exactly was here in the first place?_ The unrelenting quiet caused her to think. _What could have happened to me? Who would want to kidnap me? _She thought back to the beginning of the month. Her grandpa's funeral. Who was there? …Maybe a better question would be who wasn't there? Ever since the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, her grandfather, Wang Jinrei, had been a well-respected fighter. At the age of 101 and using the Chinese style of Xing Liuo He Quan, her grandfather kept up with the elite until his death. So it was only natural that every living competitor would be at the final depart.

What was she doing before? Oh…that's right. She was on her way to meet up

with Jin_…Jin…_There it was. That echo. Why was she thinking about him so much?

Sure, she liked him, but they weren't exactly going out. It was just a study date…not anything more…AH! Why was she getting so emotional over this? She didn't need Jin! She had Panda! But…after seeing Miharu so happy with her boyfriend…well, she was just a little curious… That's it! This silence was killing her!

"Dammit! Where the hell am I?!"

"You're alive, aren't you? That's all that matters, right?" Xiaoyu's eyes went wide. Clenching the bars in her fists, she glared into the darkness. "So, are you enjoying yourself?" _That voice…she knew that voice…_

"Hwoarang." She breathed, realization overcoming her features.

"Good job. I'm glad that you remember me." That cocky smirk was the first feature she noticed as the twenty two year old Korean fighter stepped out of the shadows. "I can't say it's nice to see you again, but I must say you have grown. How old are you now? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen. And wipe that stupid smirk off your face." She spat, disgust on her countenance as she noticed her captor's eyes wandering over her body. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he questioned innocently, causing her to be at a loss for words. "Aw, now you're quiet. Shaking in fear?"

"I'm not afraid." She said sternly. "I just want to know why I'm here. We have no prior history, we've never seen each other bout of the tournament, I am of no use to you-"

"Jin." His short and vague answer surprised Xiaoyu, and her puzzled expression only provoked him to continue. "This is all because of Jin." With another smirk, he stepped up to here, his face directly in front of hers. "But…you are pretty cute. Who said you're of no use to me?"

Her eyes widened at the last statement. "N-No. You wouldn't…" her voice trailed off as she backed away, but Hwoarang's hand darted through the bars to grab her wrist, halting her from distancing herself. Too shocked to shake herself from his grasp, she whimpered as he applied a great amount of pressure.

"You're right. I won't. Unless you provoke me. Then I'm not sure if I could contain myself." He let out a sick smirk as Xiaoyu came back to her senses.

"Don't touch me! I'll kill you-"

"Nuh-uh-uh." He smiled, sliding his hand away and shaking a forefinger at her. "You can threaten me all you like, but the fact remains. I'm out here, and you're out there…and that's not going to change unless you get these." Sliding a key ring out of his pocket, he jingled it in her face. "Now shut up and be a good girl. You're gonna be here for a while.."

xxxxxxx

Well, there you go. Chapter one complete. I won't bore you about my personal life, but I should be updating again... soon. Oh well. It's just a story. -shrugs- Review if you want. The number really isn't going to affect my writing, so there. Ja ne.


	2. Hero?

Unreliable Ch

Unreliable Ch. 2

_Where in the world could she be?_

Jin brooded at his desk, the chattering of his classmates dissipating before it got to his ears. His thoughts swirled in his mind, causing his brows to furrow in contemplation.

_We were supposed to meet in front of the shopping center at three...wait, was it at three? Was it even yesterday? Maybe it was next week..._

"Hey, Kazama-kun! What's up?" Jin slowly averted his gaze to the owner of the high-pitched voice. _Miharu..._ Still somewhat caught in his thoughts, he gave his (not quite but almost) girlfriend's best friend a slight nod before turning back to the window. "Hey, so I went to the movies yesterday," _Great. She's gossiping._ "But before me and my honey went into the theater, _Maybe I can just tune her out... _"I saw you!" Jin immediately snapped into attention, jerking his head towards his classmate as his eye involuntarily twitched. Miharu, noticing none of this, only decided to continue her one sided conversation. "I thought nothing of it until the movie ended and I saw that you were still there! So what happened, stud? Did someone stand you up? Xiao sure will be excited!" Jin's eyebrow twitched before he averted his gaze once again to the window.

"I waited for three hours...she always keeps her word...I wonder what's wrong..." The schoolgirl looked at him dumbfounded.

"Stop using such cryptic speech, Kazama-kun. I can't understand what you're saying." Letting out a sigh, the boy shook his head before he elaborated.

"Xiaoyu. We were supposed to get together. Just to study." He added in that last sentence as he noticed the crazy girl's eyes light up.

"No way! You're first date? Its about time!" She ignored the stern 'just to study' that came from the dark boy and daintily placed herself in the desk in front of him. _Oh crap. She's planning on staying. _Placing her elbows on his desk, she leaned into the table, face in hands. "It's really weird that she stood you up, though. That's not like her at all. If she didn't want to date you, she would have said it to your face!" Tired of trying to correct her, Jin just shook his head.

"I wanted to confront her on it today, but she's not at school. I checked her shoe locker and everything; they haven't moved since Saturday."

"Geez, you're a creeper, aren't you? Memorizing the position of her shoes and everything..." Miharu smiled at the glare she received before continuing. "But again, it's really weird that she would miss school. Except for days when the tournament conflicted, she never missed a day of school without notice! Maybe she was kidnapped!" Jin shook his head.

"No, she's too strong to get kidnapped. Besides, if she were, I don't think her captor would want to keep her. You know how feisty she gets."

"True, but still, she's no dominatrix. I'm sure she would behave if she were scared enough." Jin blushed slightly (thinking pervy thoughts, of course) but before he could respond, the bell chimed. "Oh, I better get to my seat! I'm leader today! Later, Kazama-kun!" Giggling as she usually did, Miharu left for her seat. _Dammit. I don't feel like looking out the window anymore._

Xxx

"It's been three days. You have to eat sometime, you know." Xiaoyu practically _growled_ at the Korean redhead; this whole _imprisonment _thing was getting really old, really fast. "Don't be stubborn. What use would you have to me if you were dead? Geez, _women._ Just what kind of stupid hostage _are_ you?"

He was right. It's been three days since she came to…'live' with the man. For three days she had put up with his insults. For three days she had made markings on the wall with her fingernail. And for three days, she had been trying not to act like a savage, or even worse; a _wimp._ She didn't want him to know she was afraid. She didn't want him to know she was annoyed. But with wave after wave of hostile and straight out _perverted_ comments, Xiaoyu found it hard to keep control over her emotions.

"You know, this is the first time I've done this. Taken a hostage, I mean." The petite fighter glared daggers at her captor; was he trying to make conversation with her?! I didn't think it'd be so _easy;_ I mean you were such an easy steal!" Of course she was! He caught her right when she woke up from her _nap!_ Suddenly, a rush of anxiety hit her.

"Chikushome! What did you do to Panda?!" Hwoarang was taken aback. She talked! She actually talked for the first time in three days! Smirking, he decided to play with her.

"Oh, that was Panda? I thought that was your dog. So you mean she was trying to _fight_ me? I thought she was just stu-"

"Don't you DARE insult my bodyguard." The girl was fuming now; she attempted to stop her body from shaking, but she decided to pay it no mind. "She's a harder worker than you'll ever be!"

"She's an _animal._ All they're good for is food and entertainment." He breathed out, regarding her with such nonchalance that it almost seemed like he didn't just take a low verbal blow to the gut.

"What did I just say?!" Xiaoyu shot up from her spot on the ground, kicking over the tray of food left for her. "When was thee last time you actually had to _work_ for something?! When was the last time you got what you wanted without resorting to childish antics like _this?!_ So what if she's _just an animal?!_ At least she wouldn't waste her time on useless revenge!"

"You think my revenge is useless?!" The girl was surprised at his sudden raise in tone. "Because of that _man,_ my whole reputation has gone down the shitter! My creditability has disappeared! My chance to become the next King of Iron Fist has completely disappeared! He took my damn title away from me! My gang has shunned me! The only person who would even pay attention to me after that was my master, but he--!" Hwoarang clenched his teeth, seething anger as he heavily breathed in and out. "He…" Abruptly, the Korean turned his back on the girl. "Forget it. I don't have to tell you anything." With a slight chuckle, the redhead just walked away.

A moment of silence passed. And another. And another. Finally, being pulled out of her shock, the young girl huffed. "What the hell was that all about…?"

Xxx

So there. Chapter two revised. I think I want this story to be a more serious one. I don't know. I also wanted to use just the Asian characters ((for geographical sakes)) but… that's becoming more and more unlikely. Oh well.


End file.
